Brian Simmons
Character Brian is a supporting male character throughout various films played by Tyler Perry himself. Madea's nephew and Joe's son. He's a lawyer, and is usually getting Madea out of jail. Background During the events of Diary of a Mad Black Woman, Brian is seperated from his wife, Debra, because she is on drugs and it is affecting the entire family. Towards the end of the movie, Debrah goes to rehab and becomes healthy. During the event's of Madea's family Reunion, she is fifteen months clean and is mentioned to be at the family reunion. By the events of A Madea's Halloween, Brian and Debrah are divorced. Diary of a Mad Black Woman (Movie) Brian was the defense attorney for Madea and his cousin, Helen, when they had to appear in court for trespassing and tearing up Helen's ex husband's, Charles house. Madea ends up on house arrest and must wear a monitor bracelet on her right foot, and Helen ends up getting released. Madea host a house party and Brian attends with his two children. Helen greets them and begins conversing with Brian about her tarnished marriage. Helen asks Brian if he can handle her divorce which he instantly agrees. They continue talking and she says,"...I just thought that, if I did all I could, God would bless my marriage." he responds by telling her that maybe this is a "blessing in disguise" and also saying that we may hold to something that God himself is trying to tear apart. Brian is also dealt with his estranged wife, Debrah, who has used drugs to deal with events happening in her life during Helen's breakup with Charles. One day, At early morning hours, Brian lets her in, fixes her some food, but tells her when she finishes she must leave. She looks to see that he still has the picture of her and the kids, letting her know he has no emotionally moved away from her. She starts to cry saying she doesn't want to do this anymore, but he struggles in his emotions knowing if she stays it will be more harm than good. He summons her to go and she she leaves heartbroken. When Brian and Tiffany are driving, they see her in an empty state. Tiffany begs him to stop so she can talk to her. He finally does. She informs her mom that he finally let her sing in the church choir which Debrah is happy for her, but being on the drugs does not have the energy to express it. Tiffany sadly gives her an open invitation to watch her sing knowing there is a possibility she will not come. Tiffany kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Debrah looks at her family, and meets eyes with Brian. As they leave, Debrah closes her eyes in pain and determination. Debrah makes it a rehabilitation center, struggles through her addiction, but overcomes it in enough time to make it to service for her daughter to sing "Father Can You Hear Me" along with the pastor and her relative, Cora . Towards the end of the song, she comes to church singing as the second woman. She looks at Brian and meet his eyes, takes a deep breath and in great health and they embrace. Tiffany, appearing to have had her mother on her mind since leaving her the one day comes down from the choir ensemble to embrace her mother along with her brother, B.J. Madea's Family Reunion (Movie) Madea was sentenced to house arrest, Madea went to court for cutting off her house arrest bracelet (during the events of Diary of a Mad Black Woman) and had to take in a foster child. After court proceedings, they are returning home in Brian's car. The foster child is disrespectful towards Brian which he remains gracious. After constantly trying to take Madea's focus off how disrespectful her new foster child, Brian witnesses Madea epic-ally disciplining Nicki in his car. Brian says in response, remind me to never leave my kids with you again. Brian is seen later at the family reunion playing basketball with the other fellas in the family, Franky Henderson and Isaac. Isiac asks about Debra and he says she doing alright and that she is in the house. Before Isaac can go in brian stops him saying, "Don't go in there, the women in there." Playing basketball, He almost hits Carlos Armstrong's car. he introduces himself to him and shows him around. He is also seen at Franky and Vanessa Breaux's wedding as he walks out with his cousin, Lisa Breaux, and is groomsman for Franky. Madea Goes to Jail (Movie) Madea went to court for speeding which the speedchase was shown in the previous movie, Meet the Browns The Movie. Madea was impatient waiting for Cora to pick her up to go to the store and took the car even she has an expire license and car registration. A snooty lady took her spot at a local K-Mart and Madea eventually got even with her by dropping the lady's car with a lift. This lady's husband happened to be an officer which she was irate and angrily insistent he come and arrest Madea. They arrest Madea at her house and she goes to jail once more with Brian as her defense attorney. Tyler Perry's Madea's Witness Protection (Movie) By the time, Brian has been a prosecutor for over a year and is taking charge of keeping the Nettlemans family safe and he gets Madea to accept with a certain amount of finances promised a month. Family * Madea Simmons (Aunt) * Irene Andrews (Aunt) * Joe (Father) * Michelle (Cousin) * William (Cousin) * Victoria Breaux (Older Cousin) * Sonny Andrews (Cousin) * Cora (Cousin) * Helen (Second Cousin) * Jackie (Second Cousin) * Gina (Second Cousin) * Vianne (Second Cousin) * Maylee (Second Cousin) * Lisa (Second Cousin) * Tina (Second Cousin) * Lisa Breaux (Second Cousin) * Vanessa Breaux (Second Cousin) * Debra (Wife) * Donna (Sister) * Issac (Brother-in-law) * Tiffany (Daughter) * B.J. (Son) Quotes * "Sometimes we hold onto something that God himself is trying to tear apart." - to Helen * "My kids don't even give as much trouble as you and Madea!" - to Joe Appearances * Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman The Movie * Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion The Movie * Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail The Movie * Tyler Perry's Madea's Witness Protection * Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween * Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Tyler Perry's A Madea Family Funeral Notes * Nicki Grady is inspired by him to be a lawyer when she grows up. * He is acquainted with attorneys Charles McCarter and Linda through court settings, and very likely acquainted with other attorneys Brenda, Tonya, Joshua, and Chuck. * In Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail The Movie film, he calls Cora his aunt when she is actually an older cousin of his. It's possible that an old respectful, southern custom that when a cousin is older, they call them "aunt" or "uncle" instead of cousin. * In Boo! A Madea Halloween, Brian is revealed by Joe to only have one testicle after he was pushed off of a roof by Joe as a child and was stabbed in one of his testicles by a pencil he had in his pocket. Site http://tylerperry.com/ Category:Character Pages